He ate my heart
by Meoi-Lawlcat
Summary: That /MAN/ is a /MONSTER/. He was covered in blood by now, but the Greek didn't care. Sadiq felt more then awful, there was no words for what he felt. The sent of her still lingering on his fingertips. "Even now, I know... " 'My /heart/ hurts.'


He ate my heart.

That /man/ is a /monster/.

"Heracles!" A voice boomed out, trying to be gallant, for lack of a better term. "That damned BRAT, took my mask! I'll show him!" The Turk growled out, yelling vigorously. His loud footsteps could be heard throughout his empire. Echoing down the hallways and corridors. "Find him now, this /isn't/ funny, I want it back." Almost like a spoiled child he spoke. Wanting it his way now. It wasn't a question, asking were the child was, it was a demand. As it often was with Sadiq.

"Sir, erm he's just a boy~" A feminine voice spoke, a lowly servant girl. The Turk glared at her, his eyes seemingly /more/ menacing without the mask. His expression actually showing. She almost cowered down in fear, but held what composure she had. Some odd part of the man admired this. Saying no more to her, and just merely letting her go on, without so not even a warning. The next person however would not be so lucky, nor would he be so kind.

"I've told that brats mother to keep him in check, but does she do it no. So guess who has to." Sadiq grumbled out, glancing into hallway doors to see if he could spot the boy. "Sure she is a goddess among gods, a beautiful, refreshing vision of life, but that son of hers..." You could tell Sadiq was more then mad, maybe it was as simple as a mask, but it was /his/ mask. Not to mention this cat and mouse game between the Greek and the Turk had been going on for days, the boy would take something or annoy him, or just not do what Turkey said in general. Oh and Turkey, he'd tease him, yell at him and anything he could think to do. In fair defense of the Greek though it wasn't all his fault.

Just as the Turk was going to make his way into one of the rooms he started to stumble over something. What he wondered? "Nhn!" He bite down on his lips, as his tall build of a man came crashing down to the floor. "What the /hell/ did I just trip ov-" He stopped himself upon looking, his bright golden eyes casting down, onto a still sleeping frame.

Anger built up in the pit of Sadiq. He stood up and dusted himself off, before kicking the boy with his foot. "Wake up, wake up /now/..." The Greek shifted around him his spot. "Nhn, five more minutes mom." He mumbled, and Sadiq rolled his eyes, kicking him again.

"What~" Greece's eyes lazily opened up, still half lidded as he woke up. "Heracles.." He growled out, trying to kick the boy once more. Greece managing to pull away at the last second. "Eyii, what was that for!" Sadiq laughed and /actually/ offer a hand to help up the young boy. "No reason, I just wanted to teach you a lesson." Almost forgetting about the whole mask deal he had spoken. Greece swatted away his offered hand and got up himself. "I don't need you /old man/." Sadiq scoffed and took his hand back, only smack the back of Greece's head soon after. "I'm not an old man, ya' brat!" The Greek's eyes rolled, and he rubbed the back of his head, with one of his hands. The other on his hip, lazley.

"Were's my mask?" Greece sighed and moved his hand to cover up a yawn.

"Eh go find it pervert, do you get off on hitting kids by the way?" Turkey growled adjustment how he stood. Trying to look more menacing to the other. "Heracles, I'm not fucking joking. This is like if I took one of your stupid cats." He didn't need to try and look so menacing. Mostly because it didn't work on the other. "Nhn? Not the same. Besides I didn't mess with it." This wasn't really a lie per say, sure he knew were it was but he didn't mess with it. "I don't mis place my things like you do." Heracles laughed Sadiq just rolled his eyes. "Yes you do, I know you do because I know were it is, and /I/ didn't touch it." Sadiq grabbed his shirt. "Cat litter for brains, tell me were it is now!" The Greek almost wanted to laugh at that. "Is that the best an /old man/ like you can come up with eh? Loser." He mumbled the last part, and the turk pushed his against the wall. For a moment there the boy was scared, shaking slightly but he kept his composure.

"W-what's in it for me to tell you?" Turkey thought for a moment, seeing the flash of fear in his eyes. "I won't.." He stopped, taking another hand cupping his face, drawing his closer. Too close. "touch you.." His words obviously meant more then just touching and the Greek knew it. He'd done it before. Greece shuddered. He /didn't/ want that again. A part of him liked it he wouldn't lie, but he was still so young and he /hated/ the other. It was just wrong. "Using that again, I took it before I can take it again." Turkey smirked nipping at the other neck. "Are you su-" His words stopped as he heard footsteps.

"Let go of my son!" Greece was thankful his mother was here, she'd never let the older man do this to him. Turkey grumbled a bit and dropped the boy. Flat on the floor. Greece winced, and tried to pull himself up. His mother scowled. "Your disgusting, doing this to my boy, and actually trying to do the same with me? Tch, nothing more then a sorry excuse for a man." Turkey glared at her, and she glared right back. She was a strong women. In a way Sadiq really did admire her. Find her irresistible even.

"Go now son. " She motioned for him to go away. He wanted to protest but thought it would be better not to. "Now, were alone. Explain yourself." She started walking towards the balcony. She looked so gorgeous in her long white flowing dress.

"Nhn, I was just teaching him a lesson." She slapped him across the face as he got closer. "A LESSON, is NOT rape." He was a bit taken back, and she started the walk over by the rail. "You ought to not do that, and you ought to just stay away from him, it would be better on the both of you. Let me do what I want." Anger built up in the both of them. Not will to back down. She smacked him again, almost knocking him back. He WOULDN'T let her do this to him. He shoved her back, and she stumbled. Her back hitting the rail, and she fell off. Screaming out in terror.

"No, no, no, no!" He cried out, his voice almost going horse it was so loud. His face twisted under his mask, he couldn't close his eyes, even if he wanted to. Right now he was praying to a god, he didn't believe in. Why'd he push her! He didn't mean to, it wasn't out of rage. Or rather it was but it wasn't like it meant to push her off that balcony. She looked at him, as she fell down, further into the darkness. She knew it. You could see the fear and love and anger in her eyes. Even as the women went falling to her death she looked lovely. Like a morbid picture. Then she hit the ground.

"No GOD no FUCK no, no no!" He cried out again this time with tears streaming down his face. The first time he cried since he was younger. He knew she was dead as the blood began to pool all over the floor. "Damn it why couldn't you of just stayed away from him! I told you, I told you." The Turks gloved hands griped his face, and tears still poured down.

"Momma..." The boy. Oh god the boy was down there, had he saw it all? Greece looked down at his mothers pleading expression, her eyes wide open, looking up at him. "Momma..." He said again, and Turkey looked down, from over the rail. Greece extended a hand to shake her, his eyes filling up with tears, he looked up. Shocked to be angry right now, He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That man, that fucking piece of shit man. Was he the reason for this? The reason for his mothers limp, lifeless body on the concrete. He was covered in blood by now, but the Greek didn't care. Sadiq felt more then awful, there was no words for what he felt.

The sent of her still lingering on his fingertips.

"Even now, I know... "

'My /heart/ hurts.'


End file.
